Ubiquity
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Children can bring us joy when we need it most. But since the Queen of the Underworld has none, she decides to borrow one of her most loyal subjects' newborns. Indefinitely. Kurogané x Viletta Note: An OC Story
1. Sorrow

**Ubiquity**

_Chapter One_

-Sorrow-

"Why do we have to tell her again?" A white haired man with black undertones asked his wife as they walked together through massive black gates that led to an enormous black castle.

"Because, Kai." The woman huffed, looking back at him before stopping at the doors and showing the guards her wrists, which had her clan's symbol burned into it. They allowed them in and they continued down the sleek, black marble halls. "I have to, she's the queen and I'm a dragon, we serve her and I'm pregnant."

Kai growled lowly, crossing his arms as he followed Izayoi. "Still…she's so…scary."

"She is not, she's really nice." Izayoi argued until they reached a pair of large doors. "Now stop whining or you'll annoy her, and I don't care how immortal you are Mr. Moon, she's going to kick your butt." She said, sticking her tongue out at him before heading into the throne room.

Kai simply rolled his eyes, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself. It was best not to start a fight with a pregnant woman.

He walked in, trying not to frown, but his uncomfortable expression fell the moment he saw the Death Goddess. She was sitting on her massive black throne, dressed in a gorgeous black dress. Her crown sparked even though it was silver and encrusted with black diamonds. Her hair was as black as night and cut short, aside from her bangs which framed her face. But unlike the last time he'd seen her, her face was solemn and filled with such sadness he could practically feel it. When he reached his wife's side, they both kneeled. "Your Highness. It's so good to see you." Izayoi said, rising and smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach. "I've come to tell you that I am with child, as well as my brother's wife. But you know how the Sun has a hard time coming down here."

"Yes. I heard." Viletta responded, her expression darkening as she propped her arm on her throne and rested her head against it. "It must be nice to be able to give life with the one you love." She mused, her aura seemed to darken.

Izayoi blinked, glancing at her husband. "Your Majesty?"

"Nothing." The dark haired woman sighed.

Kai arched a brow. "Is everything alright Your Grace? You seem...glum." He asked.

Viletta emerald gaze shot to Kai, silently demanding why he'd even spoken. "I'm Death. I was unaware I was supposed to be chipper." She snapped, her glare turning icy.

"Um. Uh." Izayoi went wide eyed, stepping in front of Kai and smiling. "Anyways, we just wanted to let you know there will be another dragon on the way."

The queen only appeared more bored. "I don't care." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Kai took in her profile, studying her before moving from behind his wife. "You're lonely." He said, ignoring the obvious hint for him to stop talking.

"Kai." Izayoi hissed, though she was silenced when Viletta stood, her hands now in tight fists.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" the dark haired queen glared.

"It's okay, I understand." The white haired man said. "As the Moon, I get lonely all the time. Having to rule over the night sky, virtually untouchable by anyone else...until I met Izayoi, that is." He explained, smiling slightly at his wife, before his stormy gaze returned to Viletta. "I meant no disrespect in my statement, it's just easy for me to see it, because I once felt the same."

"Don't mock me Kai. I am not lonely and I do not need anyone." She said sharply. "I'm death, and death is not a happy time. I am simply bored of the same old scene."

Izayoi blinked, glancing at her husband and grabbing a hold on his arm. "Your Highness…we dragons are your humble servants and guards…we live to serve you. Perhaps…Kai might know something? He is an immortal being as well…"

Kai nodded. "I know how it feels, to watch your kingdom and subjects, do your duty, day after day, night after night, live in a nice, big house, and have no one to share it with. It becomes boring after a while, yes, but also lonely." He said. "You begin to long for contact, any kind of contact, with someone. To be able to speak with someone else, someone who doesn't respect you out of fear, and only say what they think you want to hear. Someone whom you trust above all else." He told her. "I can see that you are feeling it, whether you want to admit it or not."

Viletta didn't let up in her glare and Izayoi actually began to move behind her husband. After what seemed like forever, she placed her hands on her hips. "And just _who_ would you deem worthy enough to be such a person for me?"

Kai's brow furrowed. "Um...well...I didn't know you wanted me to think of someone..." He scratched his head. "I'm sure I might be able to come up with something if I had enough time..." He mused, trying to think of something.

Izayoi's eyes widened slightly as she placed her hand on her stomach. "What about our baby?" she said. "The dragons have always been there for you when you call, and our child will be immortal as Kai is."

Kai's eyes widened as well, and he looked to his wife. "Iza...are you sure? I mean, it would work...but would you be willing to give her our child?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "It's not like we'd be giving it up right at birth. We still get to raise it, but we could do it here…or something."

Viletta didn't seem too sold on the idea. "I don't know."

He seemed to think about it. "Well...from what I have observed of the mortals, children do seem to liven up a place. And you wouldn't have to take care of it or raise it...but if you were ever lonely, you could spend time with them." He reasoned.

"I've never had anyone stay here before." She frowned.

"Well then we would gladly raise the baby here. That way you could see if you like it and if not, we can always go back to our home." Izayoi perked up. "Besides, I miss the Underworld, though of course we wouldn't impose, and once the baby is born we would come."

Viletta appeared to be thinking it over until she nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a rather interesting experiment."

"Then we will get out of your hair, My Lady." Kai bowed slightly. "And see you in a few months."

"I've never…anticipated life before…" the queen almost smiled. "It's interesting."

He smiled at her. "Yes, it is. With two of Iza's brothers' mates expecting as well…things will be very interesting with the Uchiha dragons. We will probably wait until after Talia has had her child to come and see you." he told her. "That way we can get a look at her baby before making our journey, and ours will be old enough to take away from home."

Viletta nodded. "So be it. I will await your return." She said, before gesturing for them to leave.

Izayoi bowed and left with Kai, before placing her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry if what I did…upset you."

The white haired man glanced down at her. "It's not like I really have a choice in the matter." He said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "I know enough about dragons to know how possessive and protective of their children they are. You wouldn't have offered her our baby if you didn't think it would do her some good." he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Besides, it's like you said, we still get to raise it and be its parents. The only downside is having to see your queen every day when I'm not in the sky. I'm not used to answering to someone, but I can learn."

"I know." She smiled, snuggling into his hold. "But you two are like…from the same side of the coin. Like Valencia and Talia."

"Except I'm not a buzz-kill the way she is." Kai pointed out. "I understand the thought of death being depressing, but that doesn't mean the goddess herself has to be." he sighed. "I only hope your idea works…I can only imagine her fury if we go through all of this and she winds up becoming annoyed with a child in the palace."

Izayoi stopped, going slightly wide eyed. "I didn't even think of that."

He stopped along with her. "Well it's too late to take it back, we just have to pray that your intuition is correct. And it's not like she would harm you or our child…right? Because queen or not, if she even thinks about it I will kill her to the best of my ability." He said strongly.

"Even if that was something you could do, it would be a terrible thing. Like…if you died there would be no moon. Death is kind of important." She sighed, heading forward. "I don't think she will do anything bad…I just hope…I don't know what I hope."

He followed her, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Then we will hope for the best together." He smiled, raising her hand and kissing the back of it. "Now let's go home. I want to enjoy the rest of my day before duty calls."

"Sounds good to me." She said, walking with him. They left the palace, returning to their own in the sky with high hopes that their offer would be good enough for the Queen of Death.


	2. Joy

**Ubiquity**

_Chapter Two_

-Joy-

_**One Year Later…**_

Kai walked along a familiar path, his wife next to him and carrying their five month old son. He looked over at the baby, unable to keep the smile off of his face at the sight of his eldest child sleeping soundly against his mother's chest. For a child so young, he already had quite a personality, along with a nice head of ebony hair. The only thing his son had inherited from him was a streak of white hair on the left side of his head, though it was so tiny it was barely noticeable unless you looked for it closely. But his eyes he got from Izayoi, and they were the most dazzling shade of jade, it definitely made his wife happy to see eyes identical to hers stare back at her.

A soft squeak drew Kai's attention down to the bundle in his arms, and his smile widened. He and Izayoi were fortunate enough to have had twins, a boy and a girl. His daughter would look like their mother when she grew up, he could already tell. And like her older brother, she had black hair, with a white streak on the right side of her head. But unlike his son, her eyes were the same stormy grey as his, and that pleased him greatly, especially when she laughed up at him. He would easily admit now that his daughter already had him wrapped around her finger, and the same could be said for their son where it concerned his wife.

His silvery gaze returned forward, and he could see Death's palace had come into view. Then it moved to Izayoi, and his brow furrowed. "Do you think she'll be okay with twins?" he wondered.

"Well she only gets one." Izayoi huffed, almost looking as if she were hiding her boy from her husband. "Maybe you should just go in first and show her Izumi and I'll wait here with Kurogané."

Kai had a similar reaction, and held Izumi close. "Oh no you don't woman." He said, giving her a pointed look. "This was your idea, we're both going in together."

The dark haired woman pouted. "But Kurogané is just so sweet and cute. I want him to be mine forever."

"Sweetheart," he sighed. "I think it's great how overprotective you are and whatnot, but you're just going to have to get over it and see this thing through. I hate to be harsh, and I don't want to start a fight, but if you had consulted me before offering her our oldest, which is technically Kurogané, I could have told you this would happen." He said matter-of-factly. "And who knows? Maybe she changed her mind and won't want either of them, and we can go back to our home in the sky and raise our babies in peace." He smiled, stroking his daughter's cheek lightly.

Izayoi grumbled, only looking more upset. "But she looked so sad…" she sighed and started forward, still uneasy.

"Just remember to behave if she does happen to choose Kuro." Kai reminded her, praying that the queen in fact did choose his son, simply because he was not ready to give up his baby girl, even though they would still get to raise whichever child she did pick.

The two headed in, getting nods and smiles from the guards as they entered. Finally, they were before a set of familiar doors, and Kai stepped forward, knocking loudly. They opened, and the couple walked in. The queen was sitting on her throne, much like she had been on the day of their promise nearly a year ago. She looked over to her visitors and her brow furrowed slightly when they were before her. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, glancing from Izayoi to Kai, and then back to the female dragon.

Izayoi blinked, swallowing as she stepped forward. "I had twins My Lady." She informed her. "A girl and a boy…Kai wants to show you our daughter first." She said quickly, moving back and giving him a commanding look.

He rolled his eyes, stepping forward enough for Viletta to see their daughter. "This is Izumi Your Highness." He said, holding her out to the queen. "The younger of the two." He added.

Viletta stood, walking down the steps of her platform. She looked over the girl, but she made no move to touch her. She seemed slightly confused and extremely uncomfortable. "I'm…afraid to touch her." She admitted, glancing up at Kai.

"Why?" Izayoi wondered, moving closer to them.

The queen shook her head and took a step back. "I don't want to hurt her. She's so tiny and vibrant." She said, frowning. "Maybe this was a silly idea, I'm not warm or comforting…"

"Have you ever tried to be?" Kai asked, offering his daughter to her once more. "You won't hurt her. Everyone is unsure on holding a baby if they never have before. I know I was. But I can show you."

"No." She said once more, stepping back. "I just don't…I feel odd."

Izayoi frowned, looking down at her son, who had woken up and was beginning to squirm. "Here." She said, walking forward and practically forcing Viletta to take her son before she pulled her arms away. The queen went wide eyed and adjusted her arms, glaring at Izayoi. But before she could say anything, she heard the most whimsical sound. She looked down at the small baby in her arms and was met with overjoyed jade, accompanied with another exuberant laugh.

Kai blinked, bringing Izumi back closer to him. "That's odd." He said. "Kurogané hates strangers…and he only laughs for Izayoi."

Viletta stared at the boy in her arms, feeling something she had never felt before. A small hand reached up and she brought him closer, letting his hand touch her face. And then something happened, something neither Kai or Izayoi had ever seen before. The Death Goddess smiled. She lifted her own hand and placed it over Kurogané's. "Hello." she told him.

Kurogané gurgled in response, his hand attempting to grasp her face as he stared at her in awe. He smiled then, showing her his gummy mouth, before a small giggle escaped him.

The queen laughed, turning and walking back to her throne before she sat down. She snuggled with the boy, lost in the absolute bliss that had overcome her. "He's so perfect." She said, unable to stop smiling.

Izayoi watched the two, trying not to show how upset she was. But, she had to admit that the look on her mistress' face was exactly why she had offered her son in the first place. Sensing his wife's upset, Kai moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist in an attempt to comfort her. His gaze moved back to the pair on the throne, and he smiled slightly, glad that this venture had actually worked out. "They're both pretty great My Lady." He said. "Luckily they haven't begun to crawl or use their wings yet, so you will get to experience that with us."

Viletta looked up at them, her gaze moving to the girl. "They will both be staying here?"

"Well they are twins." Izayoi spoke up. "And she is our child, so since we will be here, so will she."

"Besides, it wouldn't be good to separate them. Twins share a bond not many understand." Kai said. "The only reason Izayoi understands is because she is a triplet, and from what I have gathered, it's a stronger connection with dragons than any other race."

"I suppose that's fine." She sighed, looking back down at Kurogané and smiling once more. "But he's the one I want." She said, poking his cheek lightly. He laughed, attempting to reach for her finger, and simply squirming instead.

Kai nodded and looked over at his wife, who looked none too pleased with this turn of events. He rubbed her side to try and soothe her, hoping she didn't get too angry and snap at the queen in her desire to have their son back.

"May I keep him for a while?" Viletta asked. "Just while you get settled in your room."

Izayoi grimaced, about to object, before Kai interrupted. "Of course."

The queen giggled, leaning closer to Kurogané and kissing his forehead. Kai grabbed Izayoi's arm and pulled her off before she could really get angry. When they were out in the hall, she practically exploded. "How could you let her keep him!"

"Because she's happy, for the first time in probably a century." The white haired man said. "And you would have only pissed her off. Besides, you can have him back once we get everything settled. It will be his and Izumi's feeding time by then anyways." he told her as they were led to what would be their new home for a while.

Izayoi stewed, but followed after her husband. "This is all your fault." She pouted, though she knew it wasn't.

He held in a sigh, knowing any remark he made on the matter would just cause them to fight. "Try not to let it bother you my love. Everything will work out in the end."

"I want it to work out now." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to hold Izumi for a while to try and take your mind off of it?" he asked.

She nodded and took her daughter from her husband, smiling at the small girl. "Hello sweetie." She cooed, snuggling with her.

Kai smiled at them, and before long, they were in front of a large door. "This will be your suite of rooms while you are here." The servant who was leading them said. "Her Majesty had it designed for your family…though she only put one crib in it, so I'll go fetch another. If you need anything else, just ask." He bowed, before opening the doors, revealing a large sitting room.

They entered, and Kai couldn't help but be impressed. "Wow, it's like one of those apartments that mortals live in, only grander." He said, walking around to get a look in all of the rooms.

Izayoi looked around as she walked in and smiled. "Yes, this will be perfect for the kids. There's nowhere safer in the Underworld than the palace."

"Let's get everything put away then, before the queen falls so in love with Kuro she never gives him back." Kai said, gesturing for the servant to have their bags brought in.

"Yeah, well." The dark haired woman smirked. "Something tells me that she's not going to be so fond of actually taking care of a baby and will only be with him while he's not crying or pooping."

He chuckled. "Just wait till he starts teething and he bites her."

"You're right darling, I've nothing to worry about." She said, sitting down on one of the sofas with Izumi and rocking her baby girl.

Kai nodded, and for the next hour or so directed the servants bringing their things in, telling them where to put all of their belongings, as well as helping out. When it was all finished, the suite was filled with hues of silver, black, and blue, all symbols of the Moon, as Kai had wanted. He went back into the sitting area, finding his wife right where he had left her. "Are you ready to go get Kuro?"

"Of course." Izayoi perked up, practically jumping from the couch. "Yes! It's been far too long!"

He shook his head at her as they left their new home. "You are incorrigible, my dear." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the throne room.

All she did was smile and shrug. "But you'll have to take him from her. I can't defy her, she's my master."

"Very well, but when I do get him I'm not going to let you hold him." he declared as they neared the room.

Izayoi gasped. "My love!" she protested, catching up to him. "You can't do that! He's my sweet baby boy!"

The white haired man waved her off. "If I'm going to go through the effort of getting him, I get to hold him." he said. They entered the throne room then, only to find Viletta playing with Kurogané. "It seems you enjoy making him laugh." Kai observed, since that's exactly what his son was doing.

Viletta looked up, still smiling. Her aura was practically soaring, and the room felt warmer than it ever had before. "I am quite fond of him." She said, returning her affections to him. Izayoi elbowed her husband discreetly, though she plastered on a smile for the queen.

"He definitely seems to like you." She said.

"I'm glad." The queen whispered, stroking Kurogané's cheek as his smile grew.

Kai cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to cut your time with him short My Lady, but it is almost time for the twins to be fed." He said, moving a bit closer in order to be handed his son.

Viletta's smile faltered and she glanced up, but before she allowed herself to order him no she stood and walked over to him. She glanced down at the baby once more before handing him over. "May I see him again…soon?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Your Highness, you don't need to ask. I'm sure once Kurogané has eaten and napped my wife would be happy to bring him back. Wouldn't you dear?" he asked, glancing back at the ebony haired dragoness.

Izayoi gave her husband an angry glare that Viletta caught, but it only made her smirk. "Well I sure hope so." She said, looking back down at Kurogané. "After all," she sighed happily, stroking his cheek before she walked off. "He is mine now."

When Viletta had left the throne room, Izayoi hissed at the door. "She's going to make this so difficult!"

"Only if you let her." Kai said, turning and walking back to his wife, their son tucked safely against him. "I'm sure once she sees his temperamental side she'll spend less time with him."

She just grumbled and turned to leave. "I just don't understand. He doesn't like anyone. He screamed when Valencia tried to hold him."

"I'm sure it's just because she's all bright and bubbly." He replied following after her back to their rooms.

She only pouted, before glancing back at him. "Did you see her smile?" she asked softly. "And Kurogané's laugh…"

He arched a brow. "Does it upset you that you are no longer the only person that can make him laugh?" he asked.

Izayoi nodded. "But…she looked so happy."

"I think this will be good for her. And who knows? Perhaps this will push her towards finding her own life-mate and having her own child. I'm sure at that point she will no longer require Kurogané's presence." The white haired man mused as they entered their suite.

"I hope so. But she'll keep him for a while. She only trusts dragons." She sighed, placing Izumi in her crib and then turning to her husband and holding her hands out. "Please can I have him sweetie?" she begged, practically bouncing. "I missed him so much!"

He refrained from rolling his eyes at her, instead choosing to laugh. "It's only been an hour Iza." He said, kissing his son's forehead before handing him over.

She squealed, taking him and snuggling with her son as she walked off and sat in one of the over-sized chairs. "Darling I told you." She smirked, kissing Kurogané. "Dragons are very protective and possessive over their children."

"I'm simply wondering how you're going to fare when she starts keeping him for longer periods of time." Kai said, sitting across from her.

"Well she can't keep him long. I'm his mother after all." She said simply. "And you're on the same level as her, so you can make her give him back to me." Izayoi smiled, looking back up at him. "Thank you for giving me such beautiful babies. I love them so much."

He returned her smile. "I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't ever given yourself to me that day I came across you, we wouldn't be here." He said. "You are the one who took away my loneliness, after all."

"It's not every day your favorite deity comes and woos you." She beamed, pulling her son closer. "I would be a fool to turn you away twice. Besides, my resolve crumbled after you stole my first kiss."

Kai chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. You were so alluring." He said, before giving her a once-over. "I say…we relive that moment before you feed our children and put them down for their nap. They can share a crib for now, they're small enough."

Izayoi smirked, standing and going over to the crib. She placed Kurogané by his sister and smiled when he looked at her and touched her face with his hand before making a small gurgling sound. Izumi protested, whining, though she tried to wriggle closer to her brother. The dark haired woman turned back to her husband before tapping her finger to her chin. "After being with you for fifty years…I'm still _so_ aroused by the mere sight of you."

"Good." he said, rising from his seat and slowly walking towards her. He placed his hands on her hips and yanked her against him so that she could feel his need. "Because just the thought of you squirming beneath me turns me on." He murmured, kissing her on the neck.

She shivered, trailing her hands up his arms. "Oh Kai…" she moaned softly. "My gorgeous, gorgeous moon." She whispered, tilting her head so he could have more access.

He smirked against her skin, before taking her off into the next room to ravish her. Viletta would just have to wait a little longer before having his son again, because his wife's needs came way before some death queen's. And if she didn't like it, then they could leave. After all, he had never wanted to stay here in the first place.


End file.
